The Tamers: Happy New Year all
by BlackSamurai
Summary: My last story before i "retire" for awhile. It's a Happy New Year party in the Tamer's world, and people reveal secrets and feelings to each other. Let's hope their relationship can survive the night...!!!


EZ: Yo all! This will be one of my last fics in this biz, so read it well and review!  
  
EZ laid in Takato's living room couch, his coke in one hand and his other on the TV remote control. "Yo man! Come on! We're going to be late." EZ yelled. "This party's going rock! And I don't want to miss it! The door slammed open and Rika walked in. She took off her red scarf and trench coat and embraced her husband. EZ didn't see this but could hear they're embrace. "Get a room!" EZ teased. A snowball that Rika picked up after hearing the comment met him.  
  
"Come on. we'll be late." Rika said.  
  
"Yea, yea." Takato said and straightened his jacket. Then walked out the door. come on! EZ!"  
  
"Alright! All right!" EZ said and jumped up. Then ran out the door.  
  
"You came here to remind us then you just sit there." Takato said, shaking his head. He got into his car with Rika and started the engine.  
  
"So I'm absent minded. big deal. Come on, the entire gang's going to be there." EZ said and got on his motorcycle. "I'll be there before you even get on the road!" He yelled and zoomed off. The couple could hear the engine all the way down the street.  
  
"Let's go." Takato said. He backed up the car and drove to the party at Lee's mansion.  
  
"Yea, we don't want to miss the countdown." Rika said. Soon they were at the party. Outside was EZ on his motorcycle, making a ramp outta some hardened ice that Dracielmon made.  
  
"Check this out! WOO HOO!" EZ screamed and zoomed up the ramp on his motorcycle and then while in flew off the cycle did a stance and then landed back on the cycle just in time to land. "Boo ya! I am the king!" EZ said triumphantly.  
  
"Your insane." ORI said. Taking a sip of hot cocoa.  
  
"Yea, I got to agree with her this time man." ML said.  
  
"I am insane. big deal!" EZ laughed. "Come on. I'm hungry!" He said and rushed into the mansion. Everyone was soon in the mansion, sipping on beverages or dancing. Lee's mansion was huge. A huge dance floor stood in the middle of the bottom level, which Lee calls the 'Party Floor'. "Yo FP, want to dance?" EZ asked his friend kindly, holding out his hand.  
  
"Don't get too fancy with her EZ!" DC yelled from across the room, he was getting some drinks for him and his girlfriends.  
  
"Don't worry! I ain't like that!" EZ said. "But I don't guarantee anything." EZ muttered under his breath so that only FP can hear. She giggled and they went off to the dance floor. Rika, Takato, Lee, Juri, all of the tamers were in the middle dancing the night away. This night wasn't going to end all that happy though.  
  
Takato's POV  
  
"Hey Rika, let's take a break." I said to my love, she was so beautiful tonight, her hair shining like never before.  
  
"Sure love." She replied and walked with me to the beverage table. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and poured herself a glass of punch. On the other side of the room I can see LSR and FZ pouring something into the punch, probably something to spike it. I shake my head in disapproval but ignored it.  
  
"I love you Rika. This is our first New Year's eve together as married couples you know that right?" I said brushing a strand of hair she had hanging down behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I hope this night never ends." She said and buried her face into my chest. I hugged her tightly. She let go and stared into my eyes, I looked into her cerulean orbs and she looked into mine. She broke the silence finally. "I have something to tell you." Rika said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Your what?" I asked  
  
"Pregnant. 1 month so far, fraternal twins, one boy, one girl."  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a daddy." I said and kissed her lightly on the lips, she then pulled me into a more passionate kiss. A slow song sounded and we stared at each other then walked onto the dancing floor.  
  
EZ'S POV  
  
I was in the corner now, my heart felt heavy, I didn't know why, I just felt something tugging at my heart. maybe it was because what FQ did to me yesterday  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm sorry EZ, I just don't love you anymore. please forgive me, I hope we can still be friends." FQ said. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked away.  
  
"No. You can't do this to me! I love." I replied, chasing after her.  
  
"You think you love me, but really, your just lonely, find someone you truly love. and you will find true happiness." FQ said and got into her car, and drove away.  
  
"I wish to be with you though." I muttered and sat down on the bench. It was where we first met. ML was on a date with ORI and they made me go to keep a friend of they're company. It was love at first glance; we did little things at first. Movies, walks, but they evolved into something more. I thought it would never last, but now it seems like I can never live like I did before. I laid there on the bench, crying, so much pain hung heavy on my heart, I dragged myself onto my motorcycle and drove home. I meandered, hoping to find her, hoping to get her back."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
  
I looked across the room, there she was, in all of her beauty, she was flirting with a couple of guys, rage boiled within me, I reached for my digivice, I was going to take her down. But reason came over me, I knew what would happen, I would be branded a traitor, and I would lose all my friends. I calmed down, but then started crying, the salty tears dropping into my drink. I clutched my heart in pain, hoping it would start, I pretend I was drunk and stumbled out the door, crying, FQ saw me, I knew she did, I felt her eyes on me. I tripped at the door way and fell into the snow. The salty tears melted the snow on my face and I got up, I stumbled with the keys in my hand and began to go for my motorcycle.  
  
"EZ? You alright?" Somebody asked. I looked back and saw FQ.  
  
"Do I look alright?" I yelled at her, I turned on the engine and got on the motorcycle. "You left my heart dead FQ. You left my life dead." I cried. She rushed up to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, I did nothing but let go, pain went away and all I knew was she and I, together.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I truly do love you (A/N Remember. this is all FICTION!) and I am sorry if I ever hurt you." She said through tears in her eyes. I turned off the engine and put my hand around her waist, I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve, then I lightly brushed her tears away.  
  
"It's alright. let's enjoy the night." I said and we walked into the mansion  
  
MORE COMING UP, I'll be doing ML and ORI's relationship. DC, FP and FG's relationship and of course. LEE AND JURI'S! All will come eventually so R/R! 


End file.
